Science Rejections
by Omega
Summary: Abandoned as it sucked. It's not complete but marking as so as I'm never touching it again. Keeping it up only so I won't get flamed. I know it's terrible.
1. All titles except this are lyrics

Science Rejections By Alice Merridew, AKA Omega  
  
This Hamtaro fic is by me, but Hamtaro is not mine. Don't steal, I'll hurt you. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Bijou ran down the tree outside her home, she had to get to the Ham-ham clubhouse! She couldn't wait for the adventures of the day. Bada bada, Bada bada, bada bada....  
  
When she saw something.  
  
Sitting comfortably in the yard was a heavy-duty box made of silver, or something like it, with holes on all sides except the top that she could see, the holes big enough that she could fit her nose in but not much else. "No," pondered she out loud, shaking her head, "I shall just pass eet up."She started to pass it up... but curiosity got the best of her and she sniffed at one hole and smelled something she knew couldn't be anything else. "Heke? Bonjour? Is zhere a ham-ham in zee box?"  
  
She heard a quiet, muffled reply, ununderstandable, and she knew only one thing: She needed to break whoever was in there out, and fast!  
  
~~~  
  
Dashing as quickly as she could into the clubhouse, she made her announcment seconds from putting her paws in. "I found...." She paused to pant for breath. "I found zhis biiiig box in my yard- and there is a HAM- HAM trapped inside!"  
  
Hamtari, Oxnard, Penelope, Pashmina, and obviously Boss and Snoozer were already there.  
  
Everyone's eyes went wide. "Are you sure?" asked Hamtaro.  
  
"Oui! Oui!" cried Bijou, shaking her head quickly. "Hurry, gorush!"  
  
~~~  
  
They found themselves collected swiftly at the box in Bijou's yard, all staring in amazement. "Who could the box belong to?" Pashmina asked to nobody in particular.  
  
"It doesn't matter, that ham-ham needs help!" Hamtaro insisted.  
  
"We can't chew through the box," Oxnard observed, sniffing at it. Hif-hif.  
  
"Then what do we do?" asked Boss.  
  
Just then, Panda walked by. "Hamha, guys!" he cried, waving to them.  
  
"Hello!" Pashmina cried. "Come help us open this box!"  
  
Panda walked over and sniffed at a hole. "Is there a..."  
  
"Eet's a long story," Bijou said. "Just help!"  
  
Panda looked at the tools he had and procured a screwdriver, and he started at the screws of the box.  
  
They all held their breath, waiting for something to happens, and with a hard push, Panda finally pried the box open. The ham-hams gathered at the mouth and peered in, a squinting in the darkness inside.  
  
A very sick-looking hamster lay inside it, dehydrated and barely breathing. It was a girl, and her fur was mainly black, except a patch of white by the eyes, and a shocking purple thunderbolt down her right side. She lifted her head, peered at them, and said one simple, hushed, enigmatic message: "You can't cheat your day of reckning."  
  
With that she passed out. 


	2. Dance little tin goddess

Whoo. Okay, here's the new chapter. From a review I got, I wish to make some things clear:  
  
I did proofread. they aren't spelling errors, they're British spellings. Other errors are explained below. I know it was rushed. I only got five minutes to type it so I hurried and cut out detail. That's why there's redundancy, too. Wasn't mentioned but I'll just say it now: I know their Japanese names, but they only have English names to me.  
  
Okay. That aside, here comes the new chapter! __________________________________  
  
Bijou blinked her big shiny eyes, and brushed back some of her dove white fur in their blue little bows. "We need to help zee little ham-ham," she observed, pointing out the obvious to everyone.  
  
Hamtaro nodded, agreeing. "That we do."  
  
Pashmina tilted her head slightly to the side, her candy pink scarf fluttering gently in a sudden rush of breeze. "I wonder who she belongs to," pondered she out loud, wistfulness to her soft little voice.  
  
"We don't have time to worry about that now," Boss said, sage advice, going deep into the inky box and picking up the poor little hamster. He couldn't quite handle it alone, so Oxnard volunteered himself silently by following Boss in and aiding him. "We just need to get this little critter somewhere safe to rest and recuperate from whatever happened to her." He tipped up his yellow hardhat slightly. "THEN we can worry about who she belongs to."  
  
Panda frowned a bit, rubbing one of his ebony-circled eyes lazily with a paw. "Whoever owns her must not really care much for her or she wouldn't be here," he remarked snidely, rather uncharacteristic of himself. Hamtaro frowned, always looking at the best of everyone in the world.  
  
"Maybe they were moving and she fell off the truck or something," Hamtaro reasoned, waving his little paws in the air.  
  
Pashmina's face drooped a little, her big, round eyes going solemn. "But didn't Laura carry you inside of a box inside of the car when she brought you, Hamtaro?"  
  
Hamtaro bit his lip and facefaulted; she had him there. "Well. uh.."  
  
"Forget about it," Boss said. "Let's just take this poor little girl to our clubhouse to get better."  
  
"Good idea, Boss!" Oxnard chimed, a wry little yes-man grin on his face.  
  
"Ookyuu!" cried Penelope.  
  
With that, they all abandoned the mysterious shiny box and carried the poor little hamster to the clubhouse. _________________  
  
Uh, I was typing this at skool and study hall just ended, so this is the chapter for now. It was going to have some more, but I guess I'll have to cliffhanger it again and put the rest as Chapter three.  
  
Remember, review and get a sunflower seed cookie!  
  
Why not. Incentive! 10th review gets a drawing of any of the ham-hams they want. I'll even do fancharacters. n_n 


	3. Now here is a tale, a story to be told

Yay! I loves you all for your comments!  
  
BTW: HEY! I reread chapter one. NO SPELLING ERRORS. So yeah. Just to say, don't make criticism unless it makees sense.  
  
Note to NutMeg: Sure, I'll draw you some piccies. E-mail me with what you want. n_n Just as long as you don't mind me putting them on my Side7 as well. _____________________________________  
  
Using a halved acorn, hollowed out, that Pashmina and Penelope had just found outside, they tipped water gently into the poor little hamster's mouth.  
  
Most of the water flowed out of the hamster's mouth, dribbling in cold, wet drops down her ebony fur, and dripping onto the floor, but suddenly the hamster's eyes opened, she started choking, and sat up in a flash. Her tiny forepaws wentbefore her mouth and she hacked some more, then rubbed her paws together. "Water, please." she asked, her voice raspy and quiet. "For the love of Gaia, water."  
  
All silent, speechless, they all sat there, staring at the hamster sitting on the floor, grooming herself, and Boss quietly filled her another acorn of water. Handing it to her, she took it, paws shaking, and put it to her lips, drinking it slowly, then gulping the last few crystal drops, releasing an "aaaah!" after every drop was swallowed, and she blinked, and looked hungrily at the water basin and just said one word. "More."  
  
"Who are you?" asked Hamtaro, eyes and ears drooping in concern for this midnight ham-ham. She gazed at him, while waiting for her water, and said another candid response.  
  
"Name? Project 77809493. Nicknamed Morpheous." She rubbed a paw across her face, smoothing out her in-need-of-grooming fur.  
  
"I think we'll just call you by that Mor... Mor-see-us name," Hamtaro said, sweatdropping at her choices of titles.  
  
"Morpheous." Morpheous said. "I'm a cosmetic and medical tester." The ham- hams all stood there, more confused and mystified than before, and Boss handed Morpheous some more water, which she drank down quicker than before. "Food, c'mon, food."  
  
Oxnard's eyes shifted back to his stash of sunflower seeds, and reluctantly he got three or four out and brought them to the rather demanding girl. Mumbling something that might have been a thank you, she shelled a seed in her jaws and started eating the inside, saving the shell for later.  
  
There was silence as they watched Morpheous eat her seeds, centres first, then shells. While she was crunching the last shell, Bijou took a deep breath, then asked a question. "Who iz your owner, Morpheous?"  
  
Morpheous cocked her head to the side. "Don't take me back to them."  
  
Bijou frowned. "To hoo?"  
  
Morpheous's eyes went wide and she curled her paws into little fists. "Those men, and women, in the white coats, with syringes, and drugs, and lipstick, and all that crud they pumped into me!" She grabbed Panda, who was closest, by the shoulders and shook him. "Dear god don't send me back!"  
  
"Heke?" asked Hamtaro, tilting his head a little to the side. "People? People did bad things to you?"  
  
"Yes!" cried Morpheous, looking back at Hamtaro over her shoulder. "Human, they're the devil! They're evil! Those men in the white coats injected this blue stuff into my best friend...." Her voice dropped, low and ominous, as she waved her arms in emphasis. "His bloody eyes exploded an hour later like Pop Rocks in freakin' Pepsi!"  
  
"Humans would do zhese things? Why?" Bijou asked, all the ham-hams concerned.  
  
Morpheous then said one thing, eyes wild, her voice a low growl. "For SCIENCE..." 


	4. Walk beside me and seek serenity

Oooooooh. Kathleen: You was review ten! You get a picture! ;P E-mail or review with what you want. _____________________________________  
  
"Science?" asked Oxnard, slightly confused. "What's science?"  
  
Hamtaro looked thoughtful. "Laura takes science in school. I don't think she'd ever do something horrible like this to any ham-ham, though!"  
  
"Laura?" Morpheous asked. "Is she human?"  
  
"Yup!" Hamtaro said, closing his eyes and smiling. "She's the best human ever!"  
  
"EVIL!" screamed Morpheous, her eyes wide and wild, pointing a finger at Hamtaro. "Humans are all evil! They wish to strip our flesh for this SCIENCE thing of theirs! Pure evil!"  
  
Hamtaro's face softened, looking sad. "But Laura would never..."  
  
"All humans!" Morpheous insisted.  
  
Bijou bit her lip and decided to try to change the subject. "What is zee purple mark on your side?"  
  
Morpheous looked at the purple thunderbolt. "They tested this pill on me... you take it and it changes your hair colour from the inside. It's suppossed to stop working after a while, but it made this part of my fur keep growing purple..."  
  
"Crazy..." Pashmina said in a hush.  
  
"Not all humans are bad," Oxnard said. "Kona is really nice to mme and she gives me lots of seeds."  
  
"Yes they are, all are." Morpheous insited, refusing to accept their words.  
  
"Come home with me, school should end soon. If we go now, I can find you a hidden place to live and I'll sneak you food and stuff." Hamtaro said.  
  
Morpheous narrowed her eyes a little, frowning, but she sighed loudly. "Yeah... I guess. But don't expect me to mess with the HUMAN...."  
  
_________  
  
WHOOO! Cliffhanger! 


	5. She blinded me with science

Okie! Sandy pic is up on my Side7! She's gotten into a strawberry shortcake. I know it's not that great, I haven't gotten my tablet yet.  
  
http://www.side7.com/cgi-bin/S7SDB/DisplayImg.pl?INO=222140  
  
_________________________________  
  
Morpheous and Hamtaro squeezed through the hole in the house into Laura's room. Luckily, school hadn't let out yet, so nobody was home.  
  
Hamtaro sniffed around the room while Morpheous looked around, awed. "Hif- hif, hif-hif... Ooh, something smells good...." Hamtaro murmured. Morpheous blinked her big round eyes.  
  
"This room is so.... so.... Luxiourious!" Morpheous said, walking out from the corner she was hiding in. "I've never seen such a beautiful room in all my life!"  
  
She ran over to Laura's bed, rubbing her paw across the silky surface of the sheet. "This is... so...."  
  
Hamtaro smiled a little. At least she wasn't so downcast anymore.  
  
"Let's find you a place to hide," Hamtaro said, trying to remind Morpheous of the reason why she was even there in the first place. "I bet we could get some of my bedding into the corner where the hole is and you can sleep there, every night I'll break out to give you some of my food!"  
  
"Food?" asked Morpheous, looking back at him, eyes lighting up. "You'll share with me?"  
  
Hamtaro closed his eyes and smiled brightly. "Yup! I get plenty. Besides, I know where she keeps the box if it's not enough."  
  
"Aww, thank you." Morpheous said, running to Hamtaro and wrapping her little ham-ham arms around him. "See, hamsters are the best."  
  
Hamtaro blushed a little and opened the door to his carrier. "C'mon, we need to get you some bedding."  
  
Morpheous's eyes went wide then, saucers, her jaw lax, staring at him, then the bars. "It's a cage,"  
  
Hamtaro looked at her, and it hit him what she was thinking, and his eyes went wide as he flailed his arms wildly. "It's not like that! Really! She treats me nice!"  
  
"It's still a cage!" Morpheous wailed, her voice back to her normal angry misanthrophy. "It is STILL a fucking CAGE!"  
  
With that, she walked off to the corner she'd be staying in. 


	6. I look at her in that paper dress

Yay!  
  
Okay, I just want to say in this update- From now on I may be using the Japanese name Roko/Ryoko over the dubbed named Laura sometimes. It'll probably be like my old Mega Man fanfics, where I use them interchangably, like Gospel with Treble. I always call Bass by his Japanese name Forte now because I'm now a huge Hameln fan. n_n  
  
_____________________________  
  
Hamtaro was downtrodden, standing right outside the path to the outside world, where Morpheous was sleeping. To be honest with himself, he felt a little queasy thinking about what might happen if he were to pressure her to come out, or come in to comfort her- would she get mad? Maybe she'd bite....  
  
He'd been standing outside the path for what, an hour or two now? Time seemed to be passing slowly; while Morpheous lay on the cold, hard ground, Hamtaro stood watch, just waiting for her to wake up.  
  
He couldn't wait any longer, though, and walked inside, slowly... tiptoing, fearing what may or may not happen, and shook her awake. "Morpheous? Morpheous?"  
  
Morpheous's eyes opened slowly. "Heke?"  
  
'Oh, hamgoof...' Hamtaro started to think, looking at the ebony hamster, blinking his own big eyes. 'I think I don't have anything to say to her...'  
  
"What do you want?" Morpheous asked, a small low-throat growl in her voice, a clear indincation that she wasn't pleased with this interupption of her nap. "I was sleeping. I couldn't do that much at the lab." She crumpled up her nose in what may be disgust. "That's when they get you!"  
  
Hamtaro sweatdropped, deciding not to acknowledge this comment."Uh, sure... I was just wondering..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Hamtaro blinked again. 'Wondering what? Oh....' "If... If you were hungry, yeah!"  
  
Morpheous blinked a few times, quickly, and thought a little. "Yeah, I guess...."  
  
"Lemmie get you some food, then!" Hamtaro cried merrily, finally getting her to show some sign of some emotion that at least wasn't anger or her deep-embed paranoia.  
  
"No, I'll come with you." Morpheous replied. "It's getting a little cold in here."  
  
With a small laugh, Hamtaro led the way out of the path, and to his cage, where he pulled open the gate door, holding it wide open, waving his free paw gentlemanly to allow Morpheous to enter. She bit her lip and looked reluctant, but rolling her eyes, she entered. With a small smile of odd pride, Hamtaro followed her in.  
  
"Where's the food?" Morpheous asked, glancing around. Was she nervous?  
  
"Over here," Hamtaro said, digging up a small patch of mulch. Under it was a hamster's heaven in food- sunflower seeds, food pellets, even a special treat Roko had left him from last night's dinner- a raw carrot chunk. "Take all you want, I'll get more. Once Laura notices the food dish is empty, she'll fill it up again." He pointed a paw towards his water bottle. "And there's some clean, fresh water over there!"  
  
Morpheous's eyes bugged out at the sight of the meal laid out before her, and she walked to Hamtaro's side, eyes still wide and bulged, and she grabbed a pellet, and shoved it into her mouth.  
  
Hamtaro frowned, feeling a wave of something that could be guilt, could be pity, could be anything. 'How much did they feed her? She's acting like she's never seen this much food in her life, and I get this much food every day!'  
  
He blinked his eyes. She'd eaten six or seven seeds by now, a couple pellets, and had taken a bite of carrot. She was shoving a couple seeds into her cheeks for later when the two heard a noise.  
  
"What's that?" Morpheous asked, frozen in place, her words slightly muffled by the food stuffed in the pouches of her cheeks.  
  
"Uh-oh." was all Hamtaro could say. It wasn't a bad thing for him.... but it was for HER! "HIDE!"  
  
Morpheous glanced around the cage, in a frenzy, and Hamtaro tried to pry the cage door open again, grunting and squinting his eyes trying to get it to budge. "It... It's STUCK!" Morpheous bit her lip and Hamtaro looked at her. "That sound, Laura's home! And it sounds like Kana's with her!" Hamtaro glanced around some more, then sighed, and pointed to his small house-like hideaway. "IN THERE!"  
  
Morpheous dashed to the hideaway, badda badda, badda badda... And the footsteps were quickly growing closer, thump-thump... thump-thump....  
  
Hamtaro's eyes were glued on the door. "Hurry, Morpheous! HURRY!" 


	7. I wonder why she won't burn

YAAAY! In study hall once again, writing chapter seven. Wow, 21 reviews! Spread this fic, readers! SPREAD IT LIKE THE BUBONIC PLAUGE! Force it upon your friends! Your sisters and brothers! Read it to your cat! Everyone loves Science Rejections!  
  
.Ehh, sorry about that. I guess I got carried away. =P _____________________________________  
  
Just in time, Morpheous pushed herself through the entry hole in the hideaway and snuck into the furthest corner she could, shivering in a hatred, or perhaps fear, or the humans that were quickly approaching the room.  
  
No sooner than she got inside, the door swung open and in walked Kana and Laura, laughing and talking about what had happened at school that day. Kana was carrying a cage; Hamtaro's ears perked up. "Heke?" asked he, trying to see into the cage.  
  
Oxnard sat up inside of the cage Kana carried and waved at Hamtaro, who smiled and waved back like a sugar-infused hobo. (A/N: Sugar infused HOBO? =P)  
  
"Wow, Kana, looks like Oxnard and Hamtaro are sure happy to see each other," Laura said with a small smile. "Should we tell them about our science project?"  
  
Hamtaro's ears wilted down slightly and he started to frown upon hearing that word. 'Science'. Morpheous had said humans had been bad to her because of science.  
  
"Sure!" Kana said with a smile. She put down Oxnard's carrier and opened it, taking Oxnard out and into her hands. Laura opened Hamtaro's cage, and inside the hideaway, Morpheous prayed Laura wouldn't see her- her prayers were answered and Laura didn't notice her while she took Hamtaro out. She shut the cage door, and Kana shut Oxnard's door. The two girls put their hamsters on the floor between them and Kana sprinkled seeds onto the floor from her pocket with a grin. "We're going to train you guys to run through a maze!"  
  
Laura made a saucy grin. "I bet we're going to totally beat Kylie and June in the science fair! They're trying to make a hamster-powered fan by making Penelope and Pashmina run in their hamster wheels. At least," She smiled a little and giggled. "That's what they told me."  
  
"Science," whispered Hamtaro to Oxnard. "Isn't that what Morpheous said the humans were bad to her for?"  
  
"Yeah." said Oxnard, eating a seed. "But I don't think Laura and Kana would ever do anything bad to us."  
  
"I sure hope so," chimed Hamtaro.  
  
____________________________  
  
Meanwhile, Maria was arriving home from school and started to walk inside, when she noticed the big metal box in the yard, pried open. With curiosity, she walked to it and started to look it over, and with a shrug, carried it inside with her.  
  
Bijou sat in her cage and smiled merrily when Maria came inside, but sighed and felt sorrow when she saw the box.  
  
"What do you think this is, Bijou?" asked Maria to her ham-ham. "It says it's from zee Sukido Medical Research Lab on the side."  
  
Bijou frowned. "Oh no, zhis is horrible! What if Maria accidentally sends Morpheous back to zee awful place?"  
  
_________________  
  
Yup. Cliffhanger again. WHEE! 


	8. Oh sweet Morpheous

Happy edible bird day, everybody!  
  
_____________________________  
  
Laura smiled as she and Kana put the finishing touches on their maze, made from a cardboard box and some other things they'd found. It wasn't hard to see the exit from above, but Hamtaro and Oxnard would probably have a hard time finding it from inside.  
  
They spread out a trail of sunflower seeds leading from the entrance to the exit; Hamtaro and Oxnard watched with curiosity.  
  
Kana pulled a stopwatch from her backpack. "Let's try Hamtaro first."  
  
Laura took Hamtaro from his cage and put him at the entrance of the maze and Kana started her stopwatch. Confused about what to do, Hamtaro sniffed the area, hif-hif, hif-hif, and picked up a seed, holding it in his arms. Ooh, another seed...  
  
He followed the trail of seed out of the maze and Laura picked him up. "Good job, Hamtaro!" she squealed. Kana stopped the watch.  
  
"56 or 57 seconds. I stopped it a little too late, sorry." Kana apologized.  
  
"It's okay." Laura said. "It doesn't matter really until we document it. Now let's try Oxnard!"  
  
She put Hamtaro back into his carrier, and he walked into his hideaway, where Morpheous was huddled up, shaking.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, sounding concerned.  
  
"Of course I am," shot Morpheous, trying to hide how scared she really was. "Those humans, they were expirimenting on you, weren't they?"  
  
Hamtaro laid down his armful of seeds. "No, they just had me follow some seeds in a twisty paper tunnel."  
  
Morpheous snorted. "A MAZE. They had you run a MAZE." She looked away and started to cry. "Mazes are how it starts.... then come the needles...."  
  
Hamtaro frowned... she was upsetting him. He knew Laura would never do that to him, but... but he was so sad for Morphous. Walking up to her, he gave her a hug. "It's okay... Laura won't hurt you."  
  
"All humans are trouble," Morpheous said, trying her hardest to stop crying, but she couldn't.  
  
"Not all of them are." said Hamtaro wisely, hugging Morpheous a little tighter. "A lot of them are nice." _____________________ Awww! How cute! Well, that's all for now. 


	9. Sweet Intuition

Sorry it's been so long.  
  
__________________  
  
That night, Morpheous snuck out of the hideaway. Hamtaro was sleeping outside it, even though hamsters are nocturnal; she smiled. "He must have wanted to give me space."  
  
She shook Hamtaro awake, and with a tired yawn, he opened his eyes and looked up to her. "Oh, hi Morpheous." He yawned again.  
  
"Yeah. Hi." she replied quickly. Glancing around nervously, hoping Laura wasn't awake, she finished her thought. "I'm going out for a walk. Don't worry about me."  
  
Hamtaro though naturally began worrying then. "But Morpheous," His eyes narrowed worriedly. "There's all sorts of bad things outside at night." He sat off and waved his arms in concern, naming them off. "Foxes, cats, owls. and they might EAT you!"  
  
"I'm a big girl, Hamtaro," Morpheous said, annoyed, and opened the door to his carrier and walked out. "I can watch out for myself."  
  
She walked over to the hole leading out of the house, ticky-ticky-ticky- ticky. And Hamtaro watched her the whole way, at least as far as he could. He couldn't possibly let her go out there into the cold, dark outside all alone.  
  
He followed her. Ticky-ticky-ticky..  
  
_____________  
  
Earlier that day, Maria sat on her bed, looking over the big, heavy metal box. After long searching, she found an inscription on the side. "Animal Carrier," she read outloud. "If found, call.." There it listed a number.  
  
Now Bijou was really worried, sitting there staring at her owner. "Oh no.. what if she calls zee number?" She frowned. "What if Morpheous. What if they want to take her back to that horrible place?"  
  
Maria walked over to her telephone and picked up the receiver, and started to dial.  
  
Bijou paniked. "Oh no. she's calling. she's calling.. I must stop her!"  
  
With that, Bijou opened the carrier she was in and jumped the long distance from her cage to the floor without hestitation, and landed hard. It hurt so much and she squealed to make sure that if the jump didn't get her attention she'd be seen now.  
  
A shocked Maria dropped the phone and rushed to her poor pet and picked her up. "Bijou! Are you okay?" Bijou meeped.  
  
From the dropped phone a voice came. "Hello? Hello?"  
  
Maria rushed over to the phone, holding her hamster, and picked it up. "I'm sorry, zhir, but my pet is in trouble! I will call back." She hung up and Bijou sighed. Though she hurt, she felt good. Morpheous was safe for now.  
  
__________  
  
Awww. Brave Bijou! n_n 


	10. But the memories remain!

Yaaaay! Don't nick, baby. I'm working on pics of Morpheous.... okay, fan vote! Who should win her heart? ;P  
  
________________________________  
  
Morpheous kept on walking outside, her big eyes darting about, looking for trouble. Hamtaro followed closely behind her.  
  
"Okay..." Morpheous said. She put her nose to the ground and started sniffing. "Hif hif, hif hif..." Then with a small grunt she started off in one direction.  
  
Hamtaro followed closely behind, praying and hoping she wouldn't detect him, knowing how angry she'd probably be with him... But he didn't want her to die, and to be safe right now was his only concern. So he kept on following.  
  
But what neither of them saw was the owl sitting in the tree overhead.  
  
She kept on walking, ticky-ticky-ticky, and so did he... and then they both heard the owl's screech as he came barreling down from the tree on wings of hades, screaming towards Hamtaro!  
  
The owl caught Hamtaro, helpless in its claws, and he struggled to be free, when Morpheous jumped onto the owl's back and bit in as hard as she could. With a savage growl, the owl dropped Hamtaro and Morpheous leaped off.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" Hamtaro cried, and running as fast as they could, he led Morpheous to Boss's clubhouse.  
  
Panting for breath, they waited outside the door.  
  
"That was stupid of you to follow me." Morpheous blurted out.  
  
"Oh yeah?" said Hamtaro. "You could've been ate-en up by that nasty old owl!"  
  
They both looked at each other, and both knew what they had to say. "Sorry." came from both throats at once.  
  
"It's okay now." Hamtaro said, hugging her. "Let's get you inside. Boss and everybody will keep you safe and warm."  
  
"But what about going home?" Morpheous asked, a worried look on her face.  
  
Hamtaro facefaulted. "I never thought of that before...." He frowned. "I guess I'll just have to stay here..."  
  
______________  
  
YAAAAAAAY! Remember to leave your vote in the review! 


	11. You can't cheat your day of reckning

No nicking. Mm, no. Sorry that this hasn't been updated in a while- Yuletide. And I got Ham-Hams Unite for Yule! YAAAY!  
  
________________________________  
  
"Are you sure it's okay?" Morpheous asked timidly as Hamtaro led her down into the clubhouse.  
  
"Yeah, of course it is!" Hamtaro replied with a smile, sounding as cheery as he could. "Everyone will be happy. Though not very many hams will be here, Only Boss and Snoozer."  
  
"It's okay. I'm used to being alone, except for Sugardrop." Morpheous said with a frown and a sigh.  
  
"Sugardrop?" Hamtaro asked curiously. "Heke, who's that?"  
  
"She was my friend." Morpheous said with a sigh. "We were in the same cage together, but when we got shipped to the new lab, we were put in different boxes, and, well, I fell off the truck and." She stopped and started crying a little. "And I'll never see her again."  
  
Hamtaro frowned and hugged her. "Nopibloo. I'm sure you'll see her again."  
  
Morpheous shook her head. "No. she's gone. She was. a medical research ham, and she was a dwarf ham, not a bear hamster like me. I don't think she could take it much longer.."  
  
Hamtaro frowned. "Oh.."  
  
"It's okay." Morpheous said. "She's better off dead.. then she'll be out of the lab. She wasn't holding on very well to her sanity, I don't think. Then again," She shook her head. "Neither was I. But I'm okay now. I think that the dementia came from that medicine, it was a depression cure.. but it was WAY off." She stretched her arms. "MEGA-Q wrong."  
  
"Hmm.." Hamtaro said, not quite understanding all of what Morpheous said. But at least she was okay. He walked up to the door.  
  
"Please see if it's okay first, okay?" Morpheous said. "I don't wish to intrude. I'll wait out here."  
  
"Okay." said Hamtaro. He opened the door, walked in, then shut it behind himself.  
  
Unlike what he'd said, there were two hams there. Jingle, and Snoozer. Snoozer was asleep. but Jingle was strumming a tune on his guitar, upbeat and wonderful. "Jingle? Where's Boss."  
  
"Sleeping, sleeping." Jingle replied, singing it to his instrumental tune. "Why you wanna see him?" It was odd how he could fit these words to his tune exactly, almost as if they were lyrics.  
  
"Well, I've got Morpheous here." Hamtaro said.  
  
"Morpheous?" Jingle stopped playing when he heard this name. "Morpheous, that's a nice name." He started strumming. "Morpheous."  
  
"Can she come in?" Hamtaro asked. Snooze snored.  
  
"Sure. I'll explain if Boss gets mad." Jingle said, smiling a little.  
  
"Thanks," replied Hamtaro. He opened the door. "Come on in, Morpheous."  
  
Morpheous slowly walked in, bowing her head. "Hello." she said in a hush. "Thank you for your kindness."  
  
Jingle smiled and looked at Morpheous. "It's nothing. Not really my place, though." He strummed his guitar some more. "Don't really have a place."  
  
Hamtaro shut the door. "I'll just. go get some sleep. I'll be using a bed in the other room, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, go ahead." Jingle said. "Hope Boss doesn't get mad I'm lending out his home."  
  
"Of course not, we're his hammo." Hamtaro replied, walking into a room with a bed, and shutting the door.  
  
Jingle smiled at Morpheous. "You shouldn't look sad. Cheer up. I'll sing a song for you, even." She frowned and shook her head no. "No, it's okay. I've been through hard times before. And I'll be through more. But. come on. Just lemmie sing you a song, you'll feel better."  
  
Morpheous frowned. "Oh. Okay." She sat down by Jingle.  
  
He started playing his guitar gently and sang her a happy little love song, about two hamsters who met in a pet store but were tragically separated. He looked at her when done. "How did you like it?"  
  
"It was. great." said Morpheous. "You play well and you sing well.. You're great."  
  
"You can be great, too. Maybe not at singing or music, but something." Jingle replied. He smiled and wiped his paws under her eyes, wiping up the tears; to his surprise, some of the black came off, and she had a small pink curve, and a small purple one under her eyes. "Oh."  
  
She blushed. "I was hiding them with soot. Those are put there by medical manipulation." She frowned. "But the rest is all real, none of the rest is fake."  
  
He smiled a little. "But they're pretty." He smiled broader. "Man, I'll even make a song about you." He started playing a riff and started adding to it, and started singing. "Morpheous, a bold, uncommon beauty, Morpheous, liberated from her harm.."  
  
She listened to him sing through the night, until she was exhausted and just had to sleep.  
  
________  
  
FWOO! JINGLE! 


	12. Inhale me, lost ones

Science Rejections chapter 12. By Omega. Don't nick.  
  
Sorry, skool started again so I got a little... behind. I also have to work on my JTHM fic.... and on getting my novel published, and start working on a few other novels of mine. Anybody know a good horror/erotica thriller literary agent? Notice that it is both horror and erotica.  
  
I've decided the ending for this fic, so it's just a matter of getting there now.... and YES, there will be a sequel.  
___________________________  
  
The next morning Boss woke up and walked out into the playroom to find Jingle asleep on a sock, most likely borrowed from Snoozer, his guitar lying closely nearby like a strange pet.  
  
"Hmm," Boss said, looking at Jingle. His hands were stained with soot, unlike normal, Jingle usually kept pretty clean....  
  
And then he noticed Snoozer's eyes were opening slightly. He walked up to Snoozer and nudged him. "Hey, Snoozer- anybody come in last night?"  
  
Snoozer's eyes shut from their half-open position. "Uh-huh... That Morpheous and Hamtaro..." And with that he fell back into a full sleep.  
  
Boss walked into the other room and saw two of the guestroom doors closed. He opened one to find Morpheous inside, sitting up in bed and deep in thought. She looked like she'd just woke up.  
  
"Morpheous?" he asked gently, knowing she wasn't a very happy hamster and may need comforting. "Are you okay?"  
  
"No..." Morpheous said, shaking her head sadly, tears forming in her eyes. "NO."  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Boss sympathetically, sitting down on the bed next to her. "You can tell me."  
  
She sniffed. "I was thinking about my friends at the lab. They're all dead, I think..." Boss looked at her, concerned. "They disappeared after a while, and... I never saw them again. I could only assume."  
  
"What is-" Boss started, but she interrupted him.  
  
"Souxsie.. Bernard, Squiggly... Quija, Arcana... I had a bunch of friends and they're all gone." She rubbed a paw across her eyes, wiping the tears away.  
  
"I'm sure they're fine," Boss said, even though he wasn't quite sure of it himself. "They might've just been moved, or released."  
  
"No..." Morpheous said, staring to cry. "I gave up hope a long time ago...."  
  
She then stood and walked out of the room, leaving Boss alone.  
  
Boss sighed heavily and made a decision right then.  
  
He was going to find this lab.  
  
And he was going to save them all. 


	13. Come spring, my child will die

Science Rejections chapter 14. By Omega. Don't nick.  
  
Okie dokey! My net dieded for a few days, so I've gotta lot to catch up to. WHOO! Clatter clack crash!  
  
Lady Magnus Prime: Didn't see that fic on your profile. =/  
________________  
  
Laura didn't get a chance to spend time with Hamtaro that morning; her alarm clock went off way too late. She dashed out of bed and gave a simply "Mornin', Hamtaro!" to the empty cage, not noticing he wasn't there, and ran downstairs for breakfast.  
  
Her mother smiled. "Good morning, Laura."  
  
"Morning, mom!" Laura replied with a smile, sitting down in front of her plate of food already set out for her.  
  
Her dad grunted as he drank his coffee, and peered out from his morning newspaper. "Seems the Ushida Science Research Lab lost an animal from an important experiment."  
  
"Animal?" asked Laura between mouthfuls of pancakes.  
  
"Yeah," Forest replied before taking a sip. "They do experiments on animals- like gerbils, rabbits..."  
  
Laura frowned, an upset look on her face. "What about hamsters?"  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
She chewed on some more pancake. "Isn't that illegal?"  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know, pumpkin. There's laws against it, but only if it's cruel."  
  
She frowned and looked at her plate. "Is my experiment cruel?"  
  
"No, of course not, dear." her mother replied. "You respect Hamtaro and Oxnard and treat them well in your experiments, and you're not hurting them."  
  
Forest looked up from his paper again. "Seems they're offering a reward for her return. She's a bear hamster, it says, and she was in a metal animal carrying box."  
  
Laura looked up at the clock. "Oh my gosh, I've gotta run!"  
  
And she did.  
  
________  
  
Laura ran in the classroom. Unlike she thought before, she wasn't late.  
  
Maria and Kana were talking to each other, and she joined the conversation, since there were a few minutes before class. "Hi! Whatcha talking about?"  
  
Maria frowned a little and pointed to a metal box on her desk. "I found zhis box in zee yard. I'm not sure vhat it is."  
  
Laura's eyes went wide and she looked at the box. "Isn't that the box dad was talking about?"  
  
"What box?" Kana asked, her voice curious.  
  
Laura filled the two in.  
  
Maria looked upset, her brow furrowing. "But... zhere was no hamster inside..."  
  
Laura bit her lip, as did the other two, and Kana said what they were all thinking. "If the hamster wasn't there... then where was she?"  
  
________  
  
Yaaaaaay! Sorry that this chapter sucked. I'll try extra hard to write another tomorrow! 


	14. I turn the bunsen burner on

Science Rejections chapter 14. By Omega. Don't nick.  
  
Gaaah. I can't make excuses. I was slacking.  
  
Okay, I can't remember the name of the teacher, dubbed or original, so   
________________  
  
Laura sat in class, listening to a lecture the teacher was giving about recent scientific advances in the world... when something occurred to Laura, and she raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, Laura?" her teacher said. "Do you have a question?"  
  
Laura nodded. "Yes, I do. My daddy says that animal experimentation is allowed, just as long as it isn't cruel."  
  
"Yes, that's true."  
  
"What makes an experiment cruel?" she pondered aloud, her lower lip sticking out slightly.  
  
"Well, that's a hard question. If they're what's considered a lower animal, like a rodent... then only if it's mass mutilation with no apparent reason..."  
  
______  
  
Boss pounded his fist on the table. "No, no, NO, Stan! You just don't understand!"  
  
"I'm not sure what you're trying to MAKE me understand," said a slightly confused Stan. "Why can't I go check out the girlie hamster?"  
  
Boss snorted. "She's very upset. And she's sleeping. But I'm trying to tell you my master plan!"  
  
"Can I look at her afterwards?" Stan asked, hope twinkling in his eyes.  
  
Boss sighed and put a paw to his face. "Whatever. Come on, just listen."  
  
Dexter shook his head. In attendance was Boss, Stan, Sandy, Panda, Hamtaro, Jingle, and Snoozer. However, Snoozer and Jingle were sleeping; Morpheous was asleep in one of the other rooms. "It's not possible for a group of little hamsters like us to take down a whole laboratory, Boss."  
  
"It's possible if I say it's possible! This poor girl, and all her friends, have been through so much pain! We've GOTTA do something!" Boss objected.  
  
Sandy nodded, clenching her ribbon nervously between her front paws. "I totally agree, Boss, but what CAN we do?"  
  
Boss smiled mischievously and motioned at the group. "Come closer..." They all excitedly moved in, and Boss lowered his voice. "Alright now, here's the plan..."  
  
______  
  
It'll be all over soon! But worry not, I'm making a sequel! n_n Until next time, kisses, love, and BLOOD FROM THE SKYYYYYYYY 


	15. She's in parties

Science Rejections  
By Alice Merridew, AKA Omega  
  
This Hamtaro fic is by me, but Hamtaro is not mine. Don't steal, I'll hurt you.  
  
Okie- I'm having a special little something for the one seventy-fifth review I get. YES, there is something. I'm not going to divulge what it is yet, but feel free to guess! Review away! And of course, enjoy the story.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Morpheous stretched a little as she woke and looked around. It took her a minute to remember where she was, but she soon remembered and walked out to the main room.  
  
Stan sat there with a grin on his face.  
  
"Hello, you must be Morpheous..." he said suavely.  
  
"Yes, I am." said Morpheous, slightly confused.  
  
"Well, I'm Stan. Nice to meet you." He extended a paw to Morpheous.  
  
Morpheous rubbed her eyes. "No. Please, god, where's everybody else? Jingle, and Boss, and...." She looked around a little. "Well, Snoozer's here, but, where's everybody else?"  
  
"Forget about that, right now. I'll tell you later. Sit. Sit."  
  
She sighed hard, but obeyed.  
  
______________  
  
Laura and Kana walked around the park, looking as hard as they could. "I don't see any hamsters around."  
  
Kana pointed a finger. "That bush is mo- wait, no- it's a chipmunk."  
  
Laura sighed. "I just wanna find that little hamster and see if she's hurt..."  
  
Kana pointed to a little piece of paper fluttering on the ground. "Wait! What's that?"  
  
Laura picked up the paper, and quickly read it, then her eyes went wide. "KANA! Let's go!"  
______________  
  
Jingle led the group. "I walked by this big place with a sign that had some sort of medical symbol on it."  
  
Boss grunted. "Where at?"  
  
Jingle pointed a paw up to a sign. "I think that's it."  
  
_______  
  
Okay, sorry, short again, but whee....? 


	16. Experinece my hell!

Science Rejections  
  
By Alice Merridew, AKA Omega  
  
This Hamtaro fic is by me, but Hamtaro is not mine. Don't steal, I'll hurt you.  
  
Okie- I'm having a special little something for the one seventy-fifth review I get. YES, there is something. I'm not going to divulge what it is yet, but feel free to guess! Review away! And of course, enjoy the story.  
  
Sorry for not updating recently. I've been trying to get a novel of mine published and have had numerous rejections.... *sigh* And I recently got two new pets- a teddybear hamster and a rat, and I've been getting them adjusted to my home.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Bijou frowned. "I do not know about zhis idea, Boss..." She glanced around the laboratory timidly. "Zhere are soooo many scary machines.... and zhere are sooo many people..."  
  
"Oh, come on." Boss said, putting an arm around Bijou's shoulder and hoping that she couldn't see his blushing.  
  
Bijou nodded a little. "Well... if YOU are not scared, zhen I will not be scared."  
  
"That's the spirit!" said Hamtaro with a smile.  
  
They slowly started creeping through the lab, staying at the side wall so that the humans hopefully wouldn't notice.  
  
"Keep your ears open for any hamsters, okay?" said Boss as they walked. He glanced back at the other ham-hams.  
  
Oxnard had strayed aside to pick up a small piece of dropped jelly doughnut; Boss gave him a nasty glare, and he caught up.   
  
They ran quickly past a bunch of scientists- most of what they said were scientific terms so they couldn't understand them anyway. They had no clue where they were running, but Hamtaro suddenly stopped. "Wait, ham-hams!" He lifted up his head and sniffed hard. "Hif hif, hif hif..."  
  
He blinked and pointed to a door at the right. "THAT WAY!"  
  
Following Hamtaro's lead, the ham-hams ran quickly across the floor, hoping not to get caught (which they didn't) and squeezed quickly under the door... and they gasped.  
  
Jingle blinked. "Oh my god."  
  
Oxnard's bottom lip quivered. "There's so many."  
  
Boss's eyes darted all over the room. "There's at least twenty of them!"  
  
Bijou frowned. "Zhey all look so sad..." She looked as about to go into tears.  
  
Maxwell flipped through his book. "There's nothing like this in anything I've read!" His voice was very desperate and distressed.  
  
Hamtaro frowned. "They're all so sad- we've gotta help them now!" He smiled. "We've gotta save them- for Morpheous!"  
  
Dexter nodded. "And for them!"  
  
A hamster peeked his nose out from between the bars of his cage, a long wire in his neck. "Who's there?"  
  
Hamtaro waved. "Hamha!"   
  
The caged hamster frowned. "You guys better get out of here!"  
  
"Who're you?" asked Oxnard.  
  
"Squiggly." replied the caged hamster.  
  
Sandy's eyes lit up. "Like, wasn't that one of Morpheous's friends' name?"  
  
"Sure was!" cried Boss with newfound vigour. He smiled and called up to the hamsters. "HEY! Squiggly, and all the rest of you! We'll break you all out! Just hold on."  
  
_______  
  
Laura frowned. "PLEASE let us in!"  
  
"No, I'm sorry, but you can't." The doorman of the lab said, trying to shoo her and Kana away. "This is an important lab, and you can't come in."  
  
Kana frowned. "Laura, maybe we should come back later."  
  
Laura frowned. "Okay..." The doorman shut the door. Laura unfolded the note and read over it.  
  
"Dear Animal Lover:  
  
There is a certain lab I want you to find out information about. All of my favourite animals are in there as experiments and I have heard nasty rumours. I hope none are hurt. Please, I implore you, find out for me!  
  
-A friend  
  
PS...  
  
The address is..."  
  
Then it proceeded to name the address.  
  
"Kana, I have a bad feeling. What if they're doing nasty things to those poor animals?" Laura said.  
  
Kana frowned. "I don't know.... I know if that ever happened to my Oxnard... I'd... I'd..." She balled up her hands into fists. "I'd never forgive who did it!" She was yelling, starting to cry.  
  
Laura put a hand on Kana's shoulder. "Kana, calm down!" She frowned. "I've never seen you this angry!"  
  
Kana stuck her bottom lip out. "Well, I've never been this angry! I mean, wouldn't you be mad if somebody did that to... to Hamtaro? And how would Kylie and June feel if Pashmina and Penelope were hurt? How would Maria feel if poor little Bijou was experimented on with sharp needles and drugs?"  
  
Laura nodded, a determined look on her face. She grabbed Kana's hand. "You're right!" She started running off, Kana following.  
  
"Where're we going?" asked Kana, slightly worried.  
  
Laura stopped and smiled. "There's gotta be more than one way into this junky building!"  
  
________  
  
Oooh! What's gonna happened next? MOOSE! 


	17. Come with us, speeding through the night

New chapter! First in a while.  
  
Unfortunately, my hamham Illuminati died so I stopped working on this. Somehow it made me think of him.  
  
But I'm over it now, so new chapter. I got two new hamhams (not replacements.... Nobody could EVER replace Illuminati!) and my little brother got one. See photos on , my Deviantart gallery, plus a memorial to the dead hammy.  
  
Hamtaro chewed on the bars to the cage. Packa-packa, packa-packa, packa- packa... But he shook his head and looked down to the ham-hams. "Sorry, ham-hams, this carrier's too tough to chew through!" Oxnard, who was around the back, peeked out and nodded. "And I can't find and opening anywhere!" The wired hamster inside peeked his nose through. "It's okay..." "NO! It's not!" Bijou cried, tears forming in her eyes. "It is not, as you say, okay!" His hat slumping down on his face as he stamped forward, Boss nodded in agreement. "Yes!" he said in his big, booming voice. "Bijou is right." He puffed his chest and tapped it with a fist to emphasize his point. "We MUSTN'T give up."   
  
Crash! Boom! Bang! No, that's not the name of an album. (AN- Yes it is.) That's the sound of Kana falling through the window of the broom closet of the laboratory. She picked her body off the ground, checked for wounds, then lifted herself up on an object in the dark room. Kana could barely see before, but the dark made it worse. She pitched her body out the broken window she'd climbe in through and put her hands down to grab Roko's. "Good job, Kana! I knew I could count on you." Roko cried as Kana grabbed her hands. Kana giggled. "No problem." The two girls fell back into a heap as Roko fell through the window, crashing in a corner of the room amid empty, unused test tubes. They stood up and started to walk out of the closet when they heard it, from outside... "Who's there?" A head, an adult, popped into the window and peered at them. The two girls froze, hugging each other tight. "You don't belong in here!" They ran.  
  
And they ran until they were out of sight and panting for breath, but they found a door, slightly ajar. They peered in to see... Hamsters! Hamsters chewing on other hamster's cages, scratching their claws, trying to set the other animals free. Not all the animals were hamsters in the cages, but some were mice, gerbils, and dormice.  
  
One hamster squeaked and pointed, and the hamsters all scuttled from their posts under a bench, when Hamtaro noticed something... "That's Roko! Roko and Kana are here to save us!"   
  
Yeah, it sucked.... 


End file.
